Erica's Battle
by XxXKlainebowsXxX
Summary: 10-year-old Erica is having trouble with her health. She hates food and doesn't eat enough, and she is so tired all the time that she can't finish a school day. Going from doctor to doctor to therapists that she hates begins to take a toll.
1. Can You Pick Me Up?

**Disclaimer: I did not invent Friends and I do not own them, and if i did do you think the show ever would have stopped? NO!**

* * *

"Mommy?" Ten year old Ericka said into the school office phone.

"What, honey? Do you need something?" Monica's motherly tone answered.

"Can you pick me up?" Ericka asked in a tiny voice.

"Yeah of course, why?"

"I feel tired and sick."

"Okay, I'll be there in less than five minutes."

Ericka took a seat on the nurse's bench. The nurse sat on her computer typing away, oblivious to the little girl's misery. Ericka had entered the day with a sinking feeling that she may not make it through. These calls to her mom around lunchtime had become increasingly more frequent over the last few weeks. Her doctor said she wasn't due for a physical for another few months, and the insurance wouldn't cover a doctor visit unless there was actually something wrong, so Monica had waited until now to schedule an appointment.

The lady at the computer answered her ringing phone. She began talking away with a friend, still barely noticing Ericka. Finally, Monica ducked her head into the nurse's office. She saw Ericka and smiled. Ericka smiled weakly back. Her mother always made Ericka feel better. Monica walked swiftly over to Ericka and picked her up with one arm. Monica signed Ericka out and carried her to the car. She lay her down in the backseat and buckled her in.

"So what's wrong, honey? Does anything hurt?"

"My head, a little. But mostly I feel really tired and dizzy."

"Okay, honey, I know you're tired, but I scheduled a doctor's appointment for after school today. They said they could take you earlier if I wanted, so we're headed there now, okay?" Monica asked pulling out of the school parking lot and driving away.

"Okay." Ericka usually didn't like doctors. They stuck you with stuff and made you gag with ice-pop sticks. But Ericka knew she was sick and if a doctor could make her feel better, then she wanted one.

They pulled up to the doctor's office. Monica unbuckled Ericka and picked her up. "Do you want to walk?"

Ericka shook her head and rested it back on her mom's shoulder. Ericka was very small and thin for her age. Monica was getting a little worried.

They walked up the sidewalk to the door and went inside. Monica signed Ericka in and sat down. There was only one other person in the waiting room, and since she looked like a mom, and this was a pediatrician's office, Monica had to assume that her child was with the doctor.

They called Ericka's name as a little girl of around Ericka's age walked out.

Monica held Ericka's hand as they walked through the door and into the wide hallway. The nurse asked Ericka to remove her shoes and step onto the scale. She measured Ericka's height next.

"Hmm," the nurse said. "4'1" and only 65 pounds? Are you eating enough?"

"I don't like food," Ericka said softly.

"Not even ice cream?"

"No, it's too sweet. I don't like sweet stuff. Or eating."

"Is there anything else you don't like?"

"Sometimes the smell of cooking food makes my head hurt."

"Okay. We'll get you in to see the doctor now. Tell her all the stuff you told me."

She led Ericka and Monica into a small exam room. The doctor knocked once and came in. She helped Ericka climb up onto the high hospital bed.

"Okay, Ericka, what seems to be the problem?" Asked Kathleen Melbourne.

"I'm tired all the time and I don't like eating." Ericka was staring at the olive and gray checkered tile floor.

"Okay. Anything else?"

"I hate the smell of food and when I touch something rough or scratchy, it makes my whole body tingle and I can't focus."

"Alright Ericka, it sounds like you may have something called Sensory Processing Disorder. It's a disorder where the senses, like smell and touch, aren't processed correctly in the brain. It's different for every child who has it. There is no known treatment, but I am going to have you see a therapist specializing in SPD, to make sure that my diagnosis is correct, and to help you deal with it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Wait, what about her being tired and dizzy all the time?" Monica asked.

"Well, I'm going to run some blood tests to check thyroid activity, but it could just be undernourishment." Seeing the look on Monica's face, that _I-am-a-horrible-mother _ look, told the doctor that she should keep going. "Don't worry," She added. "This isn't your fault. There's nothing harder than trying to cook or supply for a child that doesn't want to eat. I suggest trying to find some food that she DOES want to eat."

"Okay, thank you, doctor."

"I am going to write up a lab slip for the tests. The lab is just up the street, and it's a non-fasting test, you you can go ahead and do it as soon as you get out of here. I'll be right back." The doctor left the room, leaving Ericka and her mom in silence.

Both were wondering what was going to happen next. Was Ericka going to be okay?


	2. Do You Want a Muffin?

**Warning: This chapter is a detailed description of Erica getting her blood drawn. If you are squeamish, you can skip it. I will briefly describe what happened in the next chapter, which should be up tomorrow.**

Monica pulled up to LabTech., the biolab where the blood tests would be done. She parked as close to the door as possible and got out. She opened the back door of their SUV and got Erica rested Ericka on her hip and she opened her blue eyes, blinking at the bright sunlight.

"Is this where they're going to take my blood?" She asked groggily.

"Yeah, honey, it is." Monica replied sadly. She knew that it wasn't her fault, but on some level it was, right? She could have tried harder to make Erica eat. But she didn't want to force her daughter into eating food she didn't like or want.

Once inside the cozy little building, Monica set Ericka on a chair and handed the pink lab slip to the receptionist. There was a tray of muffins and a few small cans of orange juice sitting on a small cabinet on the far side of the room, next to an open door leading down a long hallway. Monica, Erica, and the receptionist were the only ones in the waiting room. A cheery nurse appeared in the doorway. "Erica?" SHe asked. Erica slid off the chair and walked over to Monica. Monica took her hand and they followed the brightly-dressed woman dow the hallway and entered one of the small rooms. There was a chair that had an armrest that curved all the way across the front, facing the huge picture window. Right outside, their SUV was parked.  
The walls were lined with pictures of the nurse and her friends and family. She looked really happy all the time. Erica wanted to be happy, too.

The woman got on her knees to greet Erica. She held out her hand, and Erica took it. "Hi, I'm Vanessa, and I'm going to draw a little bit of your blood today."

"Does it hurt?" Erica asked quietly.

Vanessa got up and took Erica's hand. She lifted up the strange armrest, and it was hinged to one side of the chair. It now rested vertically on the left side of the chair. She helped Ericka get into the chair, and put the armrest back down.

"It feels," She rested Ericka's arm on the rest, straightened it, and turned it so that the inside of her elbow was facing up. She took her thumb and forefinger and pinched the skin above the vein slightly, not very hard, just to mimic the small pinch of a needle entering the skin. "Like that." She withdrew her hand. Erica looked up with her big blue eyes at the smiling nurse.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." Vanessa nodded.

She then took an alcohol wipe and thoroughly cleaned the area on the inside of Erica's left elbow. Monica watched on Erica's other side, biting her lip, probably more scared than Erica was. Vanessa asked Erica to make a fist, then lightly flicked the skin she had cleaned. She twisted Erica's arm slightly, and a pale purple vein began to show through a bit. "Perfect. I'm going to use baby needle, so it will hurt a lot less, okay?"

She went to her supple drawer and got a syringe, attached to a short tube, and a blue package. She tore open the package and got out the needle. It was was small and thin, like a sewing needle, and attached to another very short tube with a plastic interlocking circle at the end. It was much smaller that Erica had imagined. Monica's mind eased slightly.

She attached the needle's tube to the one on the syringe and bent down closer to Erica. "If you want to turn away, go ahead." She said. Erica didn't. She wanted to watch. Monica squeezed her other hand. The nurse, with a very steady hand, slid the needle at an angle into Ericka's pale skin. It felt like Vanessa had said, a small pinch. She watched, partly in fascination, partly in squeamish cringing, as the nurse slowly pulled out the plunger and the dark red blood filled the syringe. "Okay," Vanessa said, unhooking the plunger. She took a cotton ball and covered up where the needle was in Erica's arm. She pulled the needle out smoothly, which hurt a bit more than it did going in, and asked Erica to hold the cotton ball in place. She unhooked the tube from the syringe and Attached the syringe to a purple-capped tube. She squeezed part of the sample in and unhooked the tube, switching it for a green-capped one. She transferred the rest of the blood to the green one. She set both the tubes down and got out a large bandage, bending down to secure it tightly over the cotton ball Erica was still holding.

"You were very brave today, Erica! If you want, grab a muffin on the way out," Vanessa smiled.

"Thank you," Erica said quietly with a smile. Monica smiled, thanked the lady, and led Erica back down the hallway to the door. "

"Do you want a muffin?" She asked Erica.

"Sure." Erica said. It was rare that she ever wanted food, but she did now.

Monica looked at the selection. "Chocolate chip or banana nut?"

"Um.. banana nut," Erica said and took the muffin her mother handed her. She carefully removed the wrapper and tossed it in the small trash can. Holding her hand under, she took a bite and liked it, surprisingly. "Mmm," She said, taking another bite.

Monica smiled widely and the two walked back out to the car.


	3. Is This My Fault?

**If you skipped the last chapter because of the description, dont worry, nothing directly important to the plot happened that i wont explain in this one. Basically she just got her blood drawn and discovered that she likes banana nut muffins.**

* * *

Erica and Monica stepped through the door. Chandler was sitting at the kitchen table, looking extremely relieved.

"Oh, good. I'm so glad you're home. I called the school and they said you'd picked Erica up like an hour ago. Where were you?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetie. I should have called. I got Erica into the doctor, and she wanted to do some tests. We got our blood drawn today, didn't we?" She looked down at Erica, who nodded, smiling.

"Oh, wow! Did it hurt?" Chandler asked, examining her cotton-ball bandage.

"A little," Erica shrugged.

"She was so brave!" Monica exclaimed and kissed Erica on the cheek.

"What's with the muffins?" Chandler nodded toward the 24-pack of banana nut muffins Monica had come in with.

"Oh, well they had them in the waiting room at the lab, and Erica wanted one. She said she liked it, so I bought some on the way home. That way she can have one for breakfast, and hopefully that can help get her energy up for the day," Monica replied, sticking the box on a higher kitchen shelf.

Erica went upstairs to her room. She looked around at the pink walls, and the posters of unicorns and butterflies. Erica had loved butterflies since she was three, and one had landed on her nose in the park and stayed there for a few minutes. She was fascinated by their symmetrical wings, and their long antennae. Unicorns were a different story. Erica had sworn that she saw one on their family summer trip to Rhode Island two years ago. Ever since then, she had researched them online, went to the library, and was convinced they were real.

Erica climbed into bed and slept for about an hour, until she was woken by the jangling of keys and the closing of the front door. She went downstairs and found her mom wiping down all the counters in the kitchen. She went in the kitchen and her mom noticed her, finally. "Oh, hi sweetie. Were you napping?"

Erica nodded and sat in one of the chairs. "You daddy just went to pick up Jack from school," Monica said. "When they get home, you both can have a snack.

Erica nodded again. "Mommy, what do I have again?"

"Well, we don't know for sure yet, but the doctor says you may have SPD. It means you don't feel, smell, see, or hear things the exact same way as everyone else."

"Am I a freak?" Erica asked, looking up at her mother.

"No, sweetie! You aren't a freak. You're just a teeny bit different from everyone else." Monica assured her. "Everyone's different, like how Mommy loves to clean? Or Jack has that red birthmark on his arm? Or daddy, how his hair sticks up in one place? We all have something different about us. Sometimes it's inside us, and sometimes it's outside."

"Okay."Erica felt much better now that her mom had cleared that up. "When will Daddy and Jacky be home?"

Monica looked at the clock. "Well, they left a few minutes ago, so they should be home in about ten minutes."

"Okay," Erica said. She went into the living room and sat on the couch. She dozed off for a few minutes, until she heard the front door open. "Jacky!" She cried and went to the kitchen to hug her brother. His arms remained straight at his sides. For the first time ever, he didn't return her hug. "Jacky? What's wrong?"

He crossed his arms and looked at her. "You left me at school today again. I don't like it because I have to do math time all alone and I have nobody to help me."

"I'm sorry Jacky, I went to the doctor. I got a needle in my arm and they took my blood," Erica explained and showed him her bandage.

"Wow, cool!" He dropped his angry act. "Did it squirt out like in that movie Daddy showed us?"

Monica looked at Chandler in angry surprise. "What movie was this?" She asked sharply.

"Nevermind," Chandler covered quickly. "You never told us what the doctor said."

Monica called a family meeting, and everyone flocked around the living room. Monica and Chandler took the couch, and Jack and Erica sat in the two beanbags they had put there so that everyone could sit in the living room and watch movies together.

"Okay, as you all know, Erica and I took an overdue trip to the doctor. We discovered that the reason Erica never wants to eat, and doesn't like certain smells is.. Erica may have something called SPD, or Sensory Processing Disorder. It means that she experiences all the senses, like smell, taste, touch and hearing, differently. The reason she is so tired is that she hasn't been eating enough. They drew blood, and we'll wait until we get the results back to say anything more." Monica finished with a deep breath. Chandler was looking at her in mild shock. Jack was just staring, comprehending what he'd just heard. Erica sat looking at her hands, slightly embarrassed.

"So she feels everything different that I do?" Jack said. "How can she have it but not me? We're twins."

"Sometimes things like this develop after the babies are born, so you two were split up." Monica explained.

"When did it start?" Chandler asked.

"Well, she first started being picky about food about a year ago, but I think it started really getting worse about two months ago. That's when she nearly stopped eating for a week and I had to almost force her to eat." She glanced at Erica, shocked to see a tear rolling down her pale cheek. "Oh, honey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad!"

"No, it's my fault. I've been making you pick me up, and not eating, and making everything harder!" She finished the last sentence with a sob.

"Erica, honey," Monica got up and picked Erica up. She sat back down on the couch with her. "I don't care if I have to pick you up every single day for the rest of my life. It isn't your fault that you didn't want to eat. None of this is your fault. You haven't made anything harder. I love hearing your little voice on the phone. I don't want you to be sick, but it's fine with me to have you home early, so I can see you everyday a little more. I want you to be happy, and healthy, and that's all."

"And me too. Anything we can do to help you, Erica, that's what we want." Monica and Chandler looked at each other, and he took her hand.

Erica sniffed and nodded. She wiped her eyes and smiled a tiny smile. She got off her mom's lap and sat back down on her beanbag. "Jacky, I'll try and make it through the day tomorrow for you so we can be together for math time."

"Okay. And I'll try and get an extra muffin for you at snack time." He said.

* * *

That night, Erica went to bed and promised herself that she would eat a muffin in the morning so she could make it through the day for Jacky.

* * *

**For those of you asking what SPD was and if it's real, yes it is real and there is very little awareness of it. The only reason I know about it is that I recently became friends with someone who does have it. This story is based partly on what she told me about her experiences with it.**


	4. Are You Going to Shake My Hand?

**Just wanna thank you guys for reading this! Hope you are all enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. **

**To everyone who reviewed:**

**Thank you! I love you all. **

**To everyone who read it but didn't review:**

**I wish you would let me know what you think. If I made errors, or if you really love it, I would love to hear your feedback! SO please, help keep me writing. **

* * *

Monica, Erica, and Chandler sat in the waiting room of Dr. Lisa Cox, a therapist specializing in SPD. This first appointment would be where Dr. Cox would talk to Erica and make absolutely sure that she had it. Next, she would get acquainted with Monica and Chandler and discuss with them symptoms that they had been noticing in her. After that, she would be alone with Erica and discuss how they may be able to help her deal with it.

"Air-ee-cka?" Asked the nurse from the front of the room.

"It's Erica," Said Erica quietly as she and her parents allowed themselves to be led out the door and down the hallway into the doctor's office.

The nurse ushered them inside and shut the door behind them. A pretty woman with a lot of eyeliner and way too much mascara was sitting in a high office chair behind a neatly organized desk. She stood and held out her bony hand. Her huge acrylics stuck out at least an inch beyond her fingertips. Erica didn't want to touch the lady's hand. Chandler shook it first, them Monica, but Ericka's hands remained firmly at her sides. Monica nudged her lightly, but she didn't budge. Chandler cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence, but the woman's hand remained outstretched and untouched. Monica said, "Honey, you're supposed to shake her hand."

And Erica said, "I know," but did not. The lady's smile was drooping a bit, and she perked it up to full cheesiness once again. Erica did not smile or shake the lady's hand. It must have been a full minute since she had first extended it to Erica.

"Sweetheart," Lisa said in a voice dripping with false over-sweetness, "Are you going to shake my hand?"

Erica stood there for a while, and finally said, "No."

The woman lowered her hand, and suppressing obvious anger, whispered towards Chandler and Monica in a loud, venomous voice, "_Have you raised this child with no manners?" _

Monica looked indignant. Chandler was physically angry. "We raised our children to be polite, but also not do things they don't want to do. If she doesn't want to shake your hand, then we aren't going to make her."

Erica crossed her arms. The therapist sneered down at her. "Young lady, if you wish to be helped, you need to open yourself up to strangers. You can't cower behind your parents forever," She said sharply.

Erica actually pulled herself up and stood on a chair, so that she was about an inch taller than the lady. She looked directly into the woman's eyes and said, "I don't like you. Mommy, Daddy, can we leave?" Monica held onto Erica's waist and helped her down off the chair. They all walked out, leaving the therapist dumbfounded.

On the way out, Erica glared at the nurse who had said her name wrong. When they got in the car, Chandler kissed her on the forehead and said, "You're so strong."

* * *

**Sorry guys, I know it was short, but I couldn't think of anything to go after it. **

**So I'm holding a contest of ideas for the next chapter and later chapters!**

*****RULES*****

**1. You may submit a suggestion in the review section, or you may PM me with the subject "CONTEST"**

**2. Be serious about this. I don't want a bunch of random, strange entries filling my inbox. **

**3. KEEP IT PG PLEASE. OBVIOUSLY IM NOT GOING TO TAKE A SUGGESTION THAT INVOLVES INCEST OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT**

**4. Have fun and be creative. The limitations on these entries cannot hold back your imagination!**


	5. Can You Tell Jacky?

**For those of you who wondered why I used Lisa Cox as the name of the evil therapist, I wasn't expecting her to come out the way she did. That chapter was supposed to be Erica's diagnosis and treatment phase, but once I get there, there really isn't a lot left for the story to do. So, I inadvertently ventured a bit farther with the character and extended the story. For that reason, another therapist won't appear for at least another 2 chapters. Sorry for the wait of you were anticipating a therapy session!**

* * *

Jack woke up at eight, and decided to go into Erica's room. She was still sleeping, an unusual occurrence for her, as she was usually the first awake. He whispered her name, then said it louder. He shook her a bit, and she stirred.

"Jacky, go away. I want to sleep," She mumbled groggily. Jack immediately recoiled. Erica was always the one to wake _him_ up. He had never, ever in his life had to wake her. And to top it off, she still wanted to sleep? He went down the hallway and opened the door to Monica and Chandler's room. He shook his father awake, and Chandler instantly knew something was wrong.

"What is it, Jack?" He asked, sitting up and putting on his glasses.

"There's something wrong with Erica," Jack said.

"Crap. Um, Monica?" He asked, and Monica rolled over.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Jack says something's wrong with Erica."

Monica sat up quickly and got out of bed. She allowed Jack to lead the way, as she followed close behind, and Chandler after her. They entered Erica's room. She was still lying in the same position, with her face turned toward the wall.

"Erica?" Monica asked gently, stroking her hair.

"What mommy?" She replied sleepily.

"Are you okay?" Monica asked. Chandler and Jack stood by the door, observing.

"I'm really tired. I feel ucky," Erica replied, covering her face with the blanket. Monica felt her forehead.

"You're burning up!" She exclaimed, and rushed out and down the hall. She retrieved the thermometer from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. She ran back into Erica's room. She asked Erica to open her mouth, and put the thermometer under her tongue. After half a minute, it beeped, and Monica removed it. "101.2. If this fever gets to 102, we're going to the hospital, okay?"

"Okay, but I want to sleep. Tell Jacky I want to sleep," She replied.

"Okay, Eri. I'll leave you alone," Jack replied. Erica went back under the covers, and everyone left. Monica was worrying downstairs. She paced in the kitchen.

"What do you guys want for breakfast? I'll bring some up for Erica if she wants some," Monica said. "Actually, I'll have Erica set up camp down here, where I can watch her. Monica took all the pillows off the couch and went back upstairs. She returned with a sleepy Erica in her arms, along with Erica's comforter and pillow. She set the pillow down, and then rested Erica on the couch with her head on the pillow, and then covered her with the comforter.

She returned to the kitchen. "Alright, what did you guys say you wanted to eat?"

"Pancakes!" Jack cried. Chandler shrugged.

"Alright, pancakes it is. Do you want some, Erica?" Monica called over to the living room.

"No. Can I have a muffin?" Came the groggy reply.

"Sure, sweetie." Monica got a muffin from the pack, peeled off the paper, and put it on a paper plate with a napkin. She sat Erica up gently and rested the plate in her lap. "Don't worry about the crummies, honey. I'll get them later." Chandler and Jack exchanged jealous glances at this casual mention of crummies. Usually, it was a whole lecture if they got one single crumb on the couch or floor.

Monica began to whip up pancake batter, and Erica nibbled at her muffin. She turned on some cartoons, and Jack sat with her on the couch. Chandler took his usual spot at the kitchen table. "Do we need to give Erica something for the fever?" He asked.

"I was going to give her some baby aspirin. Can you give these to her?" Monica reached for the blister pack of purple chewable aspirin in the pill cabinet in the kitchen. She popped out two pills, and handed the to Chandler. "Don't lick them," She added, as Chandler brought his hand to his mouth.

"I just wanted to see what they taste like," He grumbled as he went over to Erica. He handed her the pills and she chewed them.

Monica finished making the batter and poured it onto the griddle. Chandler watched her pour the eggs into the other pan, and he got out the syrup, butter, and orange juice.

"My head hurts, Mommy," Erica called from the living room.

"I'm sorry sweetie. The aspirin you took should help that," Monica assured her.

She flipped the pancakes, and Jack came to sit in the kitchen. She put everything on plates, and gave one to herself, Chandler, and Jack. They poured butter and syrup on their pancakes, and began to eat. They ate in silence for a while. Jack poured a smiley face syrup stain onto his pancake, and Chandler giggled at it.

"Erica, do you want anything?" Monica called into the living room.

"Some orange juice please?" Ericka asked politely. Monica started to get up, but Chandler stopped her.

"I got this one," He said. He got up and poured a small glass of juice for Erica and carried it into the living room.

"Thanks, Daddy," Erica said and sipped from the glass.

Jack, Monica, and Chandler finished eating. Monica took Erica's used plate and napkin, and did everyone's dishes. Erica decided to come into the kitchen with everybody. She got up and stretched, and began to walk into the kitchen, but suddenly felt extremely dizzy. She grabbed on to the back of the couch for support. Chandler saw her wobbling, and got up. She let go of the couch and continued to walk into the kitchen, but another wave of dizziness hit her, and everything went dark. Chandler dove for her and caught her just as she crumpled. Monica gasped.

"Oh my god. What happened?!" Monica ran over to Chandler, who was carrying Erica bridal-style. She was completely out.

"She just collapsed! I saw her wobbling like she was ready to fall, but I thought she lost her balance. Then, she tried to walk again, and just collapsed!" Chandler exclaimed.

"What's wrong with her?" Jack asked as Chandler set her down gently on the couch. Monica was standing over them.

"I don't know, Jacky," He replied, feeling her pulse. It was really weak and slow. "Monica, we need to get the the hospital."


	6. Is This Erica Bing's Room?

**I'm extremely disappointed in all of you! I did not get one single entry for the contest! Not one PM, not one review about it. I was really hoping to get some fun ideas:( Just so you know, it's still going on if you want to post something. **

* * *

Monica sat by Erica's hospital bed, staring down at her daughter. She looked so breakable, lying there with her hair splayed out around her. Monica noticed deep purple bruises on her arms and legs. When had she gotten those?

This whole time, Monica thought she had been doing better. She was eating more now, and she made it through a whole week of school without going home in the middle of the day. What was happening?

Chandler and Jack walked in, Jack carrying two banana nut muffins, and Chandler carrying two cups of hospital coffee. He handed one to Monica, and Jack set the muffin down on Erica's bedside table. Chandler saw the broken look on Monica's face. He put an arm around her.

"Mon, this isn't our fault. We both saw how much better she was doing, and you've been taking such good care of her while she was sick. It must be something else," He assured her.

Just then, the doctor walked in, carrying a clipboard. A nurse flitted in, checked Erica's vitals, and left. The doctor cleared his throat.

"This is Erica Bing, right?" He asked.

"Yes," Monica and Chandler said together.

"I'm afraid I have some news," He said sadly.

"What? What is it?" Monica asked, trying to prepare herself for the worst.

"Erica has Acute Lymphocyctic Leukemia," The doctor paused for a moment to let everyone react. Chandler had his head in his hands, Monica had a tear rolling down her cheek, and Jack was looking questioningly up at the doctor. "Leukemia is.. complicated. It is different for every child, and for Erica it is in the very early stages. Cure rates are very high, and it is looking very good for Erica. Since we caught it so quickly, the overall treatment process should be fairly quick."

"How could we have missed it? How could her doctor, two parents, all her teachers, every adult in her life, PLUS the blood tests have missed this?" Chandler was angry. How could he not have seen this?

"Well, this type of cancer is very easy to miss-"

"You guys are DOCTORS! You're supposed to tell people what's wrong with them!" Chandler practically yelled at the doctor.

"Chandler," Monica took his hand. "This isn't his fault." Chandler nodded and looked back up at the doctor.

"Daddy?" Came a weak voice from behind them. The doctor left the room.

"Erica!" Monica went to her baby and hugged her. Jack went to her bedside and looked at her.

"What's wrong Jacky?" Erica asked. Jack ran out of the room. Monica started to get up.

"I'll get him." Chandler went after his son.

In the hallway, Chandler got a glimpse of Jack disappearing around a corner. He chased Jack all the way to the cafeteria, jogging to keep up. When he got there, Jack was sitting in a corner with his knees pulled up to his chest, crying.

"Jack," Chandler sat next to his son, "Erica is going to be okay."

"No she isn't!" Jack said angrily, wiping his eyes. "A girl last year in my class had it. She git really sick and lost her hair and then she stopped coming to school, and then the teacher told us she died. She DIED. Erica is going to die!" HE buried his head in his knees and sobbed. Chandler lifted up his chin with one finger. He looked into Jack's eyes.

"She's going to be okay."


End file.
